The Guardian (ST4 Cannon)
The Guardian (also known as ) is a major character of the Slendytubbies series and its main protagonist. ' I DO NOT OWN THE GUARDIAN THIS IS AN AU VERSION OF HIM I ONLY OWN HIS STORY, INFECTED FORM, AND OTHER FANMADE ASPECTS OF HIM! HE IS NOT AN “OC” IN THE TERM THAT HE IS AN ALTERNATE VERSION OF A CANNON CHARACTER!' Appearance Before the Infection He appears as a living healthy teletubbie with white fur, wearing a cow-skinned hat. He is shown with yellow eyes, his antenna is split into two, one larger dipstick and a smaller one beside it. He has a tuft of fur on his head that is pure white. Infected He is similar to his previous appearance. He is legless, has black eyes with red pupils and little sharp teeth. His spine and intestines drag behind him. His skin also seems to be slightly darker, being silvery in color. His turf of fur now has crimson stripes mixed in. He also later becomes [[Centipede Tubby|'Centipede Tubby']] Cured After [[Mog|'Mog']]' '''cured him from the majority of the infection using the 'Yellow Custard, his appearance returns to his former non infected date, however, his left eye is still black with red pupils, his teeth are also still somewhat sharp. It was later explamined that the reason for this was the extreme amount of infection within him, it had bonded with him. So some could not be removed. His fur tuft has one red stripe on it. In the ST4 Cannon Guardian was a young Teletubbie who was born into a small facility. In which he was part of a batch of Teletubbies who were to be assistants to humans. He went to the same Academy as '''Mog, (which is where they first met) and was a decent schoolkid. However, Niki: the black furred Teletubbie who would eventually end up as The Shadow Tubbie fell in love with him. As did Mog, (who he hung out with as a friend) In fact, the whole reason Niki made a deal with White Furred is to get Mog out of the picture and gain Guardian's heart. Who didn't even want anyone at the time. His story then continues one of the paths of ST3. Where he meets up with Laa-Laa, (and doesn't kill her) take up Noo-Noo's offer (in fear) and then try to back out of it after not being able to take the guilt anymore. However, instead of becoming a mindless infected. Crawler retains the hatred for Noo-Noo and then swiftly tears him apart. Afterwards all memories of his former life were swept away. Crawler deciding the take charge of the infected and meeting a strange little human girl... At the Manor, he stalked Mog and directed Newborns to attack her, after becoming a Cured by exposure to Yellow Custard. Suddenly remembering his former life (as well as having his lower half stitched back together) he's overcome with guilt and remorse. Which Mog is annoyed by, as it wasn't really the time for that. (continued in Mog's Page) look at [[Mog|'Mog']] for info In the Movie He appears in (9/35) Scenes: The Hidden Outskirts. How to Kill If you were to dismember Guardian or try to kill him in most ways he would simply regenerate. But, if you shoot his frontal lobe or anything close to his brain, starve him, or poison him he will easily die. He’s easy to kill if you know these things, as he doesn’t know his weaknesses. Because he’s never died as a cured. (Duh) Trivia * Guardian (ST4) is based off of my characterization of the Guardian when I played Slendytubbies 3 for the first time. I saw saw that the fandom depicted him as bad-ass and kinda unforgiving. So I tried a more 'accidental hero' role for him. It matches Mog quite well though. Even though their Polar Opposites. Category:Male Category:Guardians Category:Infected Category:Cured Category:St4 Category:Half-Infected Category:BellaDaDragon’s Stuffies